I'll Be The Prince, You'll be the Princess
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Gintoki is Kyuubei, Kyuubei is Gintoki. They must keep about their mind-swap a secret if they want to go back to their own bodies. Can Gintoki and Kyuubei managed to do the quest on the very day they go together to an amusement park with Shinpachi, Kagura, and Otae? Note: Skip chapter 3 if you feel under age. Pairing: GinxKyuubei and 'Gin'xTae
1. Sunday is good for everyone to have fun

**Gintama / **銀魂

Originally created by Sorachi Hideaki

* * *

**I'll be the Princess and You'll be the Princess**

A Fiction story by Takagi based on Gintama

A/N: Words in italic are their inner thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Sunday is good for everyone to have fun"

* * *

It was a nice day with a brilliant weather thanks to the onmyouji weather girl Ketsuno Ana. Everyone in Kabuki town was very happy with their daily morning activities. The Yorozuya, however, were not as hyped as the others.

"Gin-san! How long are you going to use the toilet!? My stomach is already making weird sounds!" the glasses-boy, Shinpachi, said while banging the bathroom's door at Yorozuya office.

"Congratulations, 'Pachi. You are going to be a father," the toilet user, Gintoki, replied before an 'Ouh, that's a big one' echoed inside the room.

"FATHER!? A Male can't give birth for God's sake! Gin-saan, come out quickly! I can't hold it much longer!"

The teenager felt more relieved as he heard a flush sound from the restroom. Not too long after that, the door was opened, allowing a silver haired man with a pair of gloomy eyes to walk out. Shinpachi rushed in as soon as the-man-in-his-30s passed him at the nose of the bathroom's door.

"Man, he must have eaten a raw chili with wasabi last night," the leader of Yorozuya responded to screaming sound Shinpachi makes that resonating inside the restroom.

"No, Gin-chan. Shinpachi and I were having dinner at Big-Sis' place and he was forced to eat Big-Sis' boiled eggs," a little girl suddenly showed up in pajamas, yawning, scratching her back.

"Ah now that you mention it, I didn't have dinner with you guys because I hung out with that shady dude with sunglasses," he scratched the back of his head. Gintoki then continued, "By the way, Shinpachi. You are quite good at resisting your sister's food. If it were me, I would not be able to sleep at night."

Shinpachi opened the door after pulled back his pants, "Of course. I have eaten that chemical weapon for 15 years…"

"What weapon, Shin-chan?"

"Ane-ue's foo…. EEEH? Ane-ueeee?"  
"Hi… hi hupid mous! (Thi… This stupid mouth!)" He covered his mouth when he realized that his very-own sister, Otae, was sitting on the couch with Kagura. Otae heard clearly what her little brother has just said hence she sent him flying to the kotatsu room. She then sat back with the orange-haired girl.

"Yesterday, I told Shin-chan and Kagura-chan that I wanted to go with them to the Amusement Park today since it's Sunday," Otae said as she emitted his usual smile.

"Oh, then go ahead. I have something to do at home like spending my day in front of the TV, changing its channel and increasing the volume with my remote cont—"

"Gin-san. You will join us, will you?"

"Nah, like I said, I want to watch TV and re-reading my JUMP all day today. Maybe re-watching our anime movie would be refreshing too," he said while putting his little finger in his nose hole.

"Come on, Gin-chan. You don't have to be worried about money. They said they are having 70% off today if we are going with a silver-haired man," Kagura explained much to Shinpachi's tsukkomi.

"THERE'S NO WAY THEY WOULD GIVE SUCH CONDITION!"

"And they even will give us FREE T-Shirts and carbury milk chocolate if the man's hair is naturally per—" Otae added, but cut out by Gin.

"Fine, fine. I will go with you guys. Geez. It sure does troublesome to have such hair."

"OK then. Get yourself prepared. Shinpachi, Kagura," Gintoki got up from the couch and then vanished behind his room's door.

"Ou!"

* * *

After they were ready, they walked outside the Yorozuya office and began their long journey to the amusement park with Otae on the lead… However, they ended up standing in front of a huge gate instead.

"Wait, wait. Why are we here again?"

"Oh right. Seems like I haven't told you yet, have I, Gin-san? Kyuu-chan will join us too!"

"That so? Well, let's get this quick then. Oiii. Kyuubei. It's Gintoki and frieeends. Let's play outside~" Gintoki shouted with his usual deadpan face as he knocked the big gate of Yagyuu clan's estate followed by a Yato clan girl's yell, "Kyuu-chaaaan! We are hereee! Let's puhlaaay!"

"What's with you all of a sudden!? Are you two fifth graders? We are not going to play anything! We are going to go to an amusement park! And stop shouting, Kagura-chan! It's like hearing an ambulance's siren from close range!" Shinpachi covered his ears.

Soon enough, the gate was opened and they were welcomed by Kyuubei's steward, Toujo Ayumu.

"Ah. Welcome, Young Master's precious friends. Please come in!"

"Toujo-san, where's Kyuu-chan?" Shinpachi asked.

"Young Master is still in the middle of training. I'll lead you to our dojo first to meet Young Master."

"She's training even on Sunday? Does she not know that it is the world's standard to have a day off on Sundays? Even Chuck Norris has a tea party with Sylvester Stallone and Shah Rukh Khan every Sunday reading JUMP," Gintoki said expressionless as usual.

"Wait Gin-san? I understand that Chuck Norris and Sylvester Stallone are buddies since they played in _The Expendables 2,_ but why did you include Shah Rukh Khan?" Shinpachi asked.

"Hollywood will get beaten by Bollywood films eventually. Shah Rukh Khan and Stallone will cuddle each other in no time."

"—Young Master will be the next head of Yagyuu clan. Of course she will have to train hard," Ayumu cut in.

"Uu… How troublesome… If I were Kyuu-chan, I'd prefer to find myself a great rich strong husband instead~"

"You are just a little girl! Don' talk like a woman in her 20s!" Shinpachi pointed his forefinger at the girl with china dress.

* * *

They are now standing in front of Yagyuu clan's dojo. Ayumu lead the group into the building. They now could see many Yagyuu warriors do some training. And the most outstanding person there, the young heir of Yagyuu clan, Kyuubei, appeared before them with her white training clothes.

"Tae-chan, Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun, and Gintoki. Welcome. I'm deeply sorry to keep you waiting," she humbly bowed.

"No, no. You don't have to apologize, Kyuubei-san. We have just arrive…"

Shinpachi stopped talking as he noticed that Kyuubei was staring cold at a pair of dead-fish's eyes which are Gintoki's.

"Em, Kyuubei-san?"

"Gintoki. Now that we are here in my dojo, why don't we spar a little? It will be refreshing, don't you think?"

"Nah. Why would I want to fight a little girl like you and get my body stink of sweat right before I go to an amusement park?"

"I see. It seems like you are not interested in our Yagyuu special strawberry parfait…"

Upon hearing the parfait part, Gintoki approached the one-eyed girl and said, "Well, let's go, shall we? I haven't eaten parfaits for ages. You better get it ready now, Toujo Aya. 'Coz my stomach will devour 'em all!"

"I'm Ayumu! Don't mistake my name with that cute girl in _Ichigo 100%_!" he then continued, "Ahem. Alright, I'll tell our chef to make one."

"No. Make it two."

"Really? You don't know how our strawberry parfait is, right?"

"No. But you don't know how big my appetite is when it comes to sweet beverages, do you?"

"Here, take this _shinai. _Hey. Make his strawberry parfait_,_" Kyuubei said as she threw a bamboo sword to Gintoki who catched it easily. Ayumu bowed then ask other trainees to leave with him.

"OK. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hmph. Please go all-out just like our first fight Gintoki. Consider this as my request to Yorozuya," she moved into her stance, grinning.

"Fine, if you say so. But let me tell you something. I never disappoint my clients!"

"Go Kyuu-chan! He is nothing but a stinky old unpopular dude!"

"Do your best Kyuu-chan!"

"I know you can do it Kyuubei-san!"

"OI Wait! As a member of Yorozuya, you bunch are supposed to cheer me on instead! And what's with that 'unpopular' word, Kagura? I can easily get hot chicks in a blink of an eye!" Gintoki said while pointing his_ shinai_ at the group.

"Boo. I wonder about that, Gin-chan. Boo."

"Prepare yourself, Gintoki."

"Tch. That brat… Ou. Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyuubei. Come at me whenever you want!" the boss of Yorozuya put his concentration back to his opponent

"Hyaaaaa!" She cried out as she charged at Gintoki who had his stance with both of his hands on the hilt of the bamboo sword.

Gintoki successfully parried Kyuubei's attack and tried to counter her but she quickly dodged backwards. The girl with eye-patch's ponytail were waving once again as she made another charge at the silver-haired man. They then were exchanging strikes to each other's _shinai_ countless times_. _Kyuubei's strikes were incredibly fast and Gintoki could only wait and parry. The atmosphere was surprisingly tight between the two fighters. Even the cheerleader group was shut silent.

"Wow. Was Kyuubei-san always this strong? She is very quick on her movement that even Gin-san can only stand to defend himself!" Shinpachi wondered.

"Unlike our style, Yagyuu clan's swordsmanship excel at speed, Shin-chan. Kyuu-chan has been training on it since she was a little. So it's only normal that she could move that fast."

"Wow. I guess she only gave in back then… No, if Gin-san wasn't with me at that time we fought her, I won't be able to match her!"

"Nah, nah. You shouldn't say that, Shinpachi—"

"Kagura-chan…"

"They said people often get weakened when they are with someone they love the most!"

"Are you saying because Ane-ue was there Kyuubei-san lowered her skill?"

"Yup. So you only won by a fluke and with Gin-chan's help, Shinpachi."

"Th—This brat! You could have said 'yes, you are right' from the start instead!"

While they debated with each other, Kyuubei was thinking in her mind as she hit Gintoki's _shinai _again and again_._

_This man… Even I swing my sword quickly and even almost hit his body, his attitude does not change a little bit. He's still very calm and collected. It's like I'm facing someone who has experienced in battle!_

_Who is this man, actually?_

_That time after the group date he also did something reckless when he rescued me with such ease as if he didn't care if he lost his head. Does he can easily trust someone? Or does he…_

**THWOK!**

_Huh!? W-what!?_

Without her knowing it, Gintoki successfully sent her hand with the bamboo sword away, leaving an opening for him to charge.

"This is the eeeen—Huh ?"

_Wh-what is this? Why do suddenly my feet slipped!? Ah! Is this hers and other trainee's sweat!?_

"UAAH!"

"GYAAA!_"_

**BUMP!**

"Kyuubei-san! Gin-san! Are you oka—"

"!"

The audiences approached the two who had just collided to the floor, only to find Gintoki's head on Kyuubei's chest. Shinpachi and the others could only jaw-dropped upon seeing the indecent scene. After a while, they finally regain their consciousness.

_Uugh, where am I? Am I dead? No. This is still the first chapter. I won't die right after the story has just started! Or is this the old-man LakeToya again? But if so, why is it half dark and half bright? I can't open my left eye and why am I seeing my body got beaten up by Otae and Kagura? And even that Shinpachi join the fray!? _

"Oi! Stop punching and kicking my body!" Gin said as he rushed into the crowd.

They were dumbfounded, "'My'?"

_A-reeee? Why the hell does my voice suddenly turn into girlish like this?_

_It… It can't be… Don't tell me!_

"WE'VE JUST EXCHANGED BODY!_" _Gintoki, in Kyuubei's body, screamed to heaven.


	2. It Sure is Fun to Write Body-Swap Story

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm actually kind of doubtful whether I should continue this fic or not because I'm still new at Gintama (Maybe 2 weeks ago). I'm still at Elizabeth Invasion arc. So please forgive me if I make mistakes like the Out of Characterizations-ness.

Again, I'm glad and thankful that there are people who appreciate this story. It means a lot for me and encourages me to continue this fic.

I hope I won't let down my readers!

By the way, this chapter will be kinda tricky and quite hard to understand due-to the body-swapping. Under the same reason, I guess this chapter should be an M-rated. Remember to use your concentration mode to read! (And review)

A/N again: Words in italic are their inner thoughts.

* * *

**Gintama / **銀魂

Originally created by Sorachi Hideaki

* * *

**I'll be the Princess and You'll be the Princess**

A Fiction story by Takagi based on _Gintama_

* * *

Chapter 2: "It Sure is Fun to Write a Body-Swapping Story"

* * *

"WHAT THE HEECK! WHY AM I SUDDENLY IN THIS BODY?"

"What are you talking about, Kyuubei-san? And why does your accent suddenly changed?" Shinpachi asked as he took off of Gintoki's natural permed hair, letting his head fell to the wooden floor.

"Ugh… Everything is spinni… And why does suddenly my head feel itchy?" Kyuubei, in Gintoki's body, was asking herself as she scratched his head. She then looked around to find her body across her, "That… that's me? Why am I seeing myself?"

"What are you talking about, perverted old man?" The girl in Chinese outfit stomped Gintoki's body savagely, without knowing that it was actually a woman she respects inside. A strong manly woman at that.

"Ouch! Why do you suddenly kick me, Kagura-chan? Did I do mistakes?"

"HUUH? Don't act as if you lost your memories again, you pervert bast*rd! And why do you suddenly talk formally, you pervert ba*t*rd!?_" _Kagura said as she kept kicking 'Gintoki'.

While everyone was stunned by the weird atmosphere between them, Gintoki, who's now in Kyuubei's body, raised herself from the wooden dojo floor. He then came nearer to his original body which had gotten swollen after Kagura, Otae, and Shinpachi kicked it around.

"Kyuubei. It's you, right? The one who reside in my body..." In deadpan face, he asked Kyuubei who's gazing at her hands which suddenly became big and brawny that of a man's. She then threw her look at Gintoki.

"Yes. Gintoki. It seems like we somehow swapped body after we collapsed," Kyuubei confirmed in his voice.

"Kyuu-chan? Is there something wrong? Why does your expression suddenly become like Gin-san's?" Otae wondered as she approached Gintoki and Kyuubei.

Gintoki in Kyuubei's body answered while waving his hand back and forth, "No no. Right now, I'm Gin-san."

"And I'm Kyuu-chan," Kyuubei answered in Gintoki's tenor voice.

"What's going on? I don't get it! You are Gin-san! Why are you calling yourself Kyuubei?" Shinpachi asked 'Gintoki'.

"I am Gintoki. She is Kyuubei! Why don't you get it, Patssuan? We've just…" It was Gintoki who answered Shinpachi while pointing at Kyuubei who looked rather busy with her new crotch.

"So this is how it feels like to have a p*nis…"

"OI! OI! Where are you touching!? STOP THAT!"

"Th—this is…! Do you always have this funny feeling if you tou—Ouch!"

"I said stop fondling my p***s, woman!" Gintoki hit Kyuubei's forehead with a chopping hand.

Looking upon the weird scene, Kagura asked the only boy with glasses there, "Hei, Shinpachi. What happen to Gin-chan? Why does he suddenly stroking his 'tower'? And right in front of me too… Do—Does this mean that he used me as his faping materia…"

"I can hear you, brat! I'm not a lolicon!" Gintoki yelled, in Kyuubei's voice.

"Kyuu-chan? Why do you suddenly become so rude towards Kagura-chan?"

"Huaaaa… _Anegooo_! She's mean! Kyuu-chan is a meanie!" Kagura cried comically in Otae's arms.

"Now, now Kagura-chan… Tch. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, PERVERTED DISGUSTING MAAAN!" the older Shimura jabbed her childhood friend (in Gintoki's body) to the ceiling of the dojo and stomped him when she was back to the floor, "How dare you suddenly doing 'that' activity in front of 3 healthy beautiful women!"

"Ta—tae-chan…! It's me!" Kyuubei hopelessly said in the midst of Otae's mighty attacks.

"HUH? SO WHAT? I understand that it is you, Gin-san. That's why I'm kickin' your ass!"

"Hahaha. How does it feel like to get beaten by the woman you love the most, Kyuubei?" Gintoki smirked in victory. However, it didn't last long until he realized something, "Hmm… But wait. This seems wrong… AH! THAT IS MY BODY YOU GOT THERE! OI!"

Suddenly, the dojo's door was opened, allowing Kyuubei's steward, Toujo Ayumu to come in.

"Ah. It seems like the sparring has finished. Gintoki-dono. I'd like to inform you that your strawberry parfait has already been served. Please come to the dining room. Koshinori-sama is waiting for you too," He explained.

"Ah, finally! My parfaits! Sweet!"

"Y—Young Master? Pardon my rudeness, Young Master. But it is Gintoki-dono's strawberry parfait… Do you want me to make another for Young Master?"

On the other side, Gintoki has just realized that Ayumu noticed the difference of his Young Master's behavior.

_Ah. That's right! Right now, I'm in Kyuubei's body!_

"Ahem. Then, make me one… No. Two. I'm hungry," he ordered casually.

"Pardon me, Young Master. But you've ordered me to ask our maid to prepare your bath since Young Master is going to go out with Young Master's friends."

_Ba…. BATH!?_

Gintoki couldn't help it but imagine naughty things he can do in the bathroom with Kyuubei's body. On the other day during the swimming pool trip, him and his friend Hasegawa referred Kyuubei as _Paul Binyuuman_, in other words, beautiful breast. Now that he has her body, he is really looking forward to check out those _Binyuumans_.

It's only natural to nosebleed for such imagination.

Kyuubei was aware of Gintoki's criminal intention as she noticed her body's dripping a nose blood, hence she tried to quickly stop him but pitifully, he already made his move.

"Oi, Ginto—"

"Bath? Okay! Okay! You can make the parfait while I'm bathing! Man, I really need a bath now. I'm sweaty and stink like a fish! I'm off then, guys- OUCH!"

"You filthy indecent pervert! I won't let you take a bath with my body!" Kyuubei landed another blow on her original body.

"Ugh! But we are going to an amusement park, aren't we? I don't want to spend all day today with my body reeks of oil like this!" Gintoki hit him back before he smelled Kyuubei's body.

"That's my body! Don't sniff it, bastard! And don't suddenly act like you care about stinky body! Y—you only want to touch my body, don't you!?" The one-eyed woman pulled Gintoki's _hakama_, making him able to peek what's under her training clothes.

"Tch. They are wrapped by a _sara_… UAGH!"

"Stop peeking!" Kyuubei tapped her head harshly.

"Ahem. If Young Master is still sparring, then please allow me to leave so I can order for Young Master's parfait," Ayumu said.

"Hold your noses you fox-faced pervert subordinate! Gin-chan's parfait could get melted if we have to wait for them! Gin-chan, may I have them instead of you?" Kagura requested while in the background she also could hear Shinpachi said, "Why didn't you order since the previous chapter, Kagura-chan? And it should be 'horses' not 'noses'."

Gintoki and Kyuubei were staring at each other, sending codes with their eyes saying _'We have to settle with this first!_' before they nodded.

"Ah. Of course, Kagura-chan! I still want to spar a little bit more with Ginto—Kyuubei here!" Kyuubei replied with few mistakes since she was still not used to Gintoki's accent or how he address the others. She then added, "Ah. If I'm not mistaken, Gintoki ordered two strawberry parfaits, right? Why don't you go with Kagura too? Shinpachi-kun, Tae-cha—BAFUH!"

"What did you just call me?" Otae slapped Kyuubei to the floor.

_To be taken out by Tae-chan again… It somehow kills my gentle heart… I feel deeply sad I could cry…_

"_Ugh. My parfaits are gone for good now! Oh, God. Why do you do this to me? Why did we abruptly switch bodies?" _Suddenly Kyuubei heard Gintoki's voice in her head.

_Huh?_

Kyuubei shot a glance at Gintoki. She was surprised since she felt like she somehow had just heard Gintoki without him moving her mouth.

"_Gintoki. Did you just talk to me?" _she whispered into her mind, ignoring Otae who was kicking him again at the moment. However, it didn't seem like Gintoki aware of this yet.

"_But man, look at the good side. I can do whatever I want to this cute body in the bath! You are mine now! HAHAHAHA! When I soap up, I'm gonna rub this and tha—"_

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SURE IF YOU DON'T STOP IMAGINING NASTY THINGS WITH MY BODY, YOU FILTHY MAN!"_ Kyuubei daggered a look towards Gintoki, making him realized that she can hear his thoughts.

"_Tch. This is very inconvenient…"_

"Very well then. Ane-ue and I will wait for you two at the dining room. But make it quick, Gin-san! We don't want to go to an overcrowded amusement park, do we?" Shinpachi brought both parties' consciousness back to the real world.

"Of course, Shinpachi-kun."

"Well then allow me to leave Young Master", Ayumu bowed then left, followed by Kagura, Shinpachi, and then Otae.

"Don't do anything weird to Kyuu-chan, Gin-chan!"

"Oh, don't you dare! I'm going to kill your sorry a*s if you do that! You hear me!" Otae said without showing her usual smile, rather showing vicious look, while pointing at Gintoki, who's actually Kyuubei in the mind.

...

* * *

After they left, the Yagyuu clan's dojo was completely silent with only a couple of man and woman whose soul was swapped.

"Now what are we gonna do, Kyuubei? I don't want to get stuck in this body for longer time."

"Don't touch my breast!"

"HUH? But you also rubbed my d*ck before, didn't you? In front of those girls too! It won't be fair if I don't feel thes—" Gintoki said with blood running down his nose, "…Man, you really do have perfectly round boobs. Unlike how they looked like in our anime's 8th ending, they are actually much bigger. Bigger than Otae's for sure."

Kyuubei hit her own body mercilessly.

"I've been thinking, Gintoki. Maybe we only need to do exactly what we did before we switched bodies."

"Well, you may be right. But what in the blue hell are you blushing for? It's not good to see a man red-cheeked like that! You make me look like a boy in a _yaoi_ manga!"

"I—I can't helped it, right? You've just touched my chest and even saying it bigger than Tae-chan's! And since I won't be able to grow my 'pole' no matter what, It's not my fault if I wonder if Tae-chan will get the same happiness if I have big breasts instead of big p*nis…"

"Nope. I believe she'll beat you into pulp for her jealousy," Gintoki said expressionlessly. He then continued, "So we just need to have a rematch, right? Let's do it."

Kyuubei nodded and picked the _shinai _they abandoned on the floor up again, so is Gintoki_. _Both of them got their stances ready and charge at each other. Kyuubei looked really enjoy the spar. Becoming a male seemed to make her forget about her worries about becoming a male next head of Yagyuu clan. Also she was granted with unbelievable power she never had in her female body.

*THWOK!*

*THWOK!*

Gintoki seemed not troubled by the fact he was in a woman's body at the moment. He could move Kyuubei's body swiftly since the real owner herself had worked really hard to build her body. He also enjoyed the spar.

After 10 minutes trying to hit their original bodies, they stopped swinging their bamboo swords.

"Oi. We still aren't back to our bodies."

"Hmm, maybe we miss something we did before we swapped bodies," Kyuubei remarked.

"Ah, now that you mention it. I was slipped due-to that pool of sweat and accidentally head-butt your head, wasn't I?"

"Ou. Let's try it," Kyuubei took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Here I coooome! DORYAAAAAA!" Gintoki charged her head towards Kyuubei's.

**THUD!**

Gintoki head-butted Kyuubei with Kyuubei's forehead very hard, but he still remained in her body.

"Ugh, that was hurt and doesn't work too. Tche!"

"Gintoki. It was your body which head-butted mine. Maybe it will work if I'm the one who started it," she suggested.

"I see. That makes sense. Come then!"

"Okay, here goes. HYAAAAH!"

**THUD!**

They retried the head-butting again but still no changes between the two sides.

"Wh—what the heck? Why are we still stuck?" Gintoki asked himself.

"Ugh. What should we do, then?" Kyuubei questioned hopelessly.

Suddenly, a voice coming in, "You didn't do it right, Kyuubei."

"Grandfather-ue?"

"What are you doing there, geezer? How did you ended up lying on the floor like that?"

"I was watching the whole fight up there. But suddenly Kyuubei was fled to the ceiling by Otae-chan's launcher and thus she sent me flying outside this dojo after I was hit by your sturdy body. I've just back landed here a while ago," Binbokusai explained to Gintoki.

"But why did you not making any noises when you landed?"

"Oi, Kyuubei. Can't you see that? The old man landed with his tensed p*n*s on the ground. That must have reduced the frequency of the sound," Gintoki deduced.

"I'd like to tell you why does this happen. But before that, could you please pull me up? I'm kinda stuck here."

Upon the request, Kyuubei quickly pulled her grandfather from the floor. It turned out that he was stuck into a tight, tight hole on the wooden floor. The old man then sat on the floor after he said his grateful to his grandchild. Gintoki and Kyuubei also sat on the floor, both facing Binbokusai.

"Ahem. So, I also once swapped bodies with my wife a long time ago in this very own dojo… It was actually caused by an ancient spirit that resides in this dojo from before I was born."

"Gho—ghost!?" Gintoki sweated a lot as he was frightened.

"Yes. The two of you can also speak to each other with your minds, no?"

"That's right. So you really do swapped bodies with Grandmother-ue! Then what did you do to get your body back, Grandfather-ue?"

"I only did what I had done before I swapped bodies," he answered.

"Hmm, we've already done all we did before we switched but we still couldn't get back yet," Kyuubei wondered.

"Then there must be something you missed. Something you forget because it happened real quickly. Try to remember it again, Kyuubei and Gintoki-dono. The whole accident," the oldest man in the dojo suggested, making his granddaughter and the silver-haired man rolled their thinking gear.

"Hmm…"

"Mmm…"

_All I can remember are we fought, parrying and striking with our shinai_s_ and then I slipped and head-butted that woman._

"_Ah!?" _Gintoki heard Kyuubei's voice in his mind.

"_What's the matter, Kyuubei? Do you remember something?"_

"_T—that's right… We… We haven't done that yet… I thought it was merely an accident, but…"_

"_What is it? Say it!"_

"What happened, Kyuubei? Why are you blushing again?" Gintoki decided to speak instead of sharing thoughts with her.

"We… we…!"

"We what!?" He pulled his body's collar.

Kyuubei didn't react to Gintoki's hand on her collar. She only casted her sight away from Gintoki to reduce her sudden nervousness and then she touched his lips before saying clearly, "We… kissed. Gintoki."

…

…

"A—ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"No she is not, Gintoki-dono. I also witnessed it. Gintoki-dono was charging too strong when he slipped forward. Thus, you accidentally hit my granddaughter's lips with yours."

"WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE TRUE, RIGHT? KYUUBEI. TELL ME IT WAS WRONG!" Gintoki shook the blushing Kyuubei.

"Do- don't touch me, you creep!" Kyuubei threw him far to the wall.

"Aaaagh!"

"Ah! I forgot that it's my own body! Gintoki, you alright?"

Without paying attention to his children Binbokusai spoke again, "Kiss was also what caused me switched body with my wife that time. It seems like the spirit doesn't like it if there's someone who did that filthy activity in this dojo."

"What an awkward ghost!"

"Gintoki. Let's do it," Kyuubei said as she held her genuine shoulders with her new manly hands.

"Th—this is so embarrassing! I never thought of kissing somebody I know!"

"I even never imagined having a desire to lay my finger on your body- Huhh?" Kyuubei was shocked when Gintoki suddenly clung his arms around his own body.

"I can't reach your lips with this short body of yours. Or do you prefer to duck a little instead?"

"No! I I-It's alright," the leader of Yorozuya embarrassed the woman inside his body a little bit when he said 'short body'.

"Now let's do it…" Gintoki (in Kyuubei's body) moved his head closer to Kyuubei's.

"It will only last for a sec… Don't worry," He added.

Kyuubei was a little bit reluctant about this at first. But then she hypnotized herself that it would be just like pressing her upper lip to her bottom lip or kissing her own lips. So Kyuubei decided to get into the flow and closed her eyes until she felt a pair of soft lips on hers.

It turned out that the kiss last longer than they thought. It shouldn't last any longer than a half second, but the incredible sensation of kissing had made them lost their mind. They even couldn't hear each other's thoughts this time. They then finally separated 2 seconds after they pressed each other's lips, expecting to back to their own bodies already. However…

"Aaah. _Man, that was surpirisingly goo…_ Arree? I'm still stuck! Ho—hoi, Old man! Do we have to use our tongue or something?"

"Really? Hmm… Weird… I was returned to my own body as soon as I re-kissed back then…"

"Hmm, maybe the g- gh- gho-ghost desires different things to do this time?" Gintoki wondered. After that, he asked the all-silent Kyuubei, "What do you think, Kyuubei? O—Oi , Kyuubei, are you alright?"

"I can't believe it…"

"Huh?"

"I can't believe it that I've just kissed a man! AAAAARGH!" Kyuubei pulled Gintoki's silver hair.

"Stop that! You'll rip my head off!"

"Even though I've convinced myself that I'm kissing my own lips, I still can't take it!" She pulled it even stronger. Kyuubei then let go of the natural perm hair and pointed at its real owner, "Listen! It's not like I fancy _yaoi_ things, alright!?" She then backed-off and added, "I… I only love women!"

"You are a woman! You've gotta realize that!"

Kyuubei suddenly turned her back on Gintoki, hugged her legs, and grumbling, "I've just kissed a man. No I didn't. I've just kissed a man. No I didn't. I've just kissed a man. No I didn't. I've just kissed a man. No I didn't. I've just kissed a man. No I didn't. I've just kissed a man. No I didn't. I've just kissed a man. No I didn't. I've just kissed a man. No I didn't! I've just kissed a man. I've just kissed a man…"

Gintoki felt a bit guilty for this but he still showed his cocky attitude, "W… Why are you so desperate… And stop screaming in my voice! It makes me sick!"

After chanting spell-like grumbles, Kyuubei suddenly stopped.

"Oi, Kyuubei… HUH?" he patted her shoulder and then she turned her head around.

"""I'm not Kyuubei. I'm the ancient spirit who dwells in this dojo""" Gintoki's silver hair went up, showing up a kanji of 'curse' on his forehead. His eyes became sharp and his mouth was opened up to his cheeks.

_This is… a 'stand'?_

"""You've done all you did exactly like before I switched your bodies. However…"""

"However what? Do you want us to use our tongue or something? Or do you need another 'setting'!? Spurt it out!"

The spirit inside Gintoki's body stopped after his words were cut off by Gintoki. He then continued again after a brief seconds of silence, """Ahem. I was actually only wanted to ask you to kiss once again, but I changed my mind after I heard your suggestions…"""

*WHACK!*

"You're really troublesome, you sh*thead! You only want to see us do another kiss, right?! You are just like a kid who has just seen a kissing scene in an adult movie and then ask your parents if you may see it again! If so, at least let go of her first, you b*tch!" Gintoki yelled after he kicked his body.

The spirit coughed a little and got back to his sitting, """No, no! I've made-up my mind! It's already a different era, no? Technologies grow really fast too! So if you want me to return you to your body, you'll need to… Kiss this woman during your trip to amusement park using your tongue in high place with a sunset in the background and a 'Happy Ending' words under the screen!"""

"That's frickin' troublesomeeeeeee! And how am I supposed to manage the 'Happy Ending under the screen' part in a written story like this! Think of the author's capability, dammit!"

"""Then you won't be able to return your body… ha ha ha! Oh and one other thing. I also won't grant your wish if somebody, outside that geezer finds out about this body-swapping! Adieu!"""

"OI, WAIT! OI!"

Suddenly there was a raging wind, blown from the outside of the dojo. Kyuubei was back to Gintoki's body again along with the disappearance of the strong breeze and the old man Yagyuu Binbokusai.

"Kuh… What happened just now, Gintoki?"

"I—It turned out that it is not going to be as simple as we thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"We must—"

Before the leader of Yorozuya finished his sentence, suddenly a Yagyuu clan's maid appeared at the entrance of the dojo and cut in.

"Young Master, your bath water almost gets cold…"

Gintoki could only get a pair of gleaming eyes staring dagger at him before he was hit by a _shinai _a moment after Kyuubei heard instantly what the man thought behind her expressionless face.

* * *

**tsu du ku!**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the OOC-ness... I'm still a newbie at Gintama...  
And not only that. I guess this chapter is less funnier than chapter 1, isn't it? It seems like I was working on fluffs too much. :(  
I can never imagine Kyuubei would do such thing like kissing a man or Gintoki become too much of a pervert..  
And not only that... My grammar sucks and I'm unable to write the whole body swapping things..

That's why I think I'm going to need a beta-reader to correct things like that... Interested? Send me a PM!

Thanks for reading! Please review!

note: what Gintoki wanted to say when he's peeking Kyuubei's chests was 'Sarashi'. It was a taping women delinquents usually wear to wrap their chests.

* * *

Next Chapter: Bath Time! Can they get through the hurdles they'll meet?

Stay tune~


	3. Yorozuya Trip Rhapsody

A/N: Thank you very much again for your reviews! I'm sorry if I hadn't reply your reviews! I've been busy everyday~~

You might have already noticed, but I changed this fic into M rated just in case.

Again, I'm glad and thankful that there are people who appreciate this story. It means a lot for me and encourages me to continue this fic.

I hope I won't let down my readers!

By the way, this chapter will be kinda tricky and quite hard to understand due-to the body-swapping. Remember to use your concentration mode to read! (And review)

A/N again: Words in italic are their inner thoughts.

* * *

**Gintama / **銀魂

Originally created by Sorachi Hideaki

* * *

**I'll be the Princess and You'll be the Princess**

A Fiction story by Takagi based on _Gintama_

* * *

Sket Dance

Chapter 135: "Yorozuya Trip Rhapsody"

* * *

"Gintoki. I'm going to do it now, okay?"

"K, Kyuubei… A —Ahhhn… Not too harsh!"

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, but please do it more gently next time."

"…"

". . ."

"… THERE'S NO NEXT TIME! WE'LL BE BACK TO OUR BODIES AFTER OUR TRIP TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!"

"Well, pardon me for ruining your angry mood, Kyuubei-kun. But you've just pulled the taping you've just wrapped on this body a second ago. Do you have some kind of personal affection toward your own body? Or does this mean that you'll also release me from this binding on my wrists and these eye patches?"

"Of course I won't release you. That 'Swapped Bodies for Dummies' guide book says that I should not let the pervert who controls my body has both of his hands and eyes free."

"What guide book!? I told you that it's a frickin' 'Sket Dance' manga!"

"Tch. I looked really stupid with two eye patches covering my eyes like that. Not to mention the other one was my feminine flower eye-patch. But I can't find any of cloth around… Ah. What if I use this towel from my lower body part, Gintoki?"

"OOOI! YOU ARE GOING TO SEE IT IF YOU DROP THE TOWEL!"

"Come on you don't need to be shy. I'm already used to seeing my own p*nis."

"You are a lady! No p*nises!"

…

* * *

…

Let's go back 10 minutes earlier before they were in Kyuubei's personal bathroom. Gintoki and Kyuubei were still at the dojo, discussing on how they should bathe themselves after a Yagyuu clan's maid reported about Kyuubei's bath was ready to use.

"Ugh. I never imagined that it will be this complicated. I will never let you see my body again!" Kyuubei pointed at Gintoki. She was suddenly reminded of the incident at the swimming pool when Gintoki was sent flying to the other side of the pool by Otae and accidentally pulled Kyuubei's swimming suit.

"I have an idea," Gintoki raised her hand expressionlessly in Kyuubei's face.

"What?"

"Let's just jump in together normally."

"That's nasty! We can't just enter the bath without washing ourselves first!" Kyuubei snapped. She then added, "And I guess there should be no problem with the bathing as we can enter it with towels on. The problem is how we are supposed to wash our bodies. I don't want to wash your genital!"

"Why? I won't object on washing yours… GUAH! That hurts! Don't punch your own stomach, dammit!"

"This is so inconvenience. How are we going to do it?"

"I have an idea," Gintoki said with the same gesture as before.

"Don't spout nonsense again, pervert."

"You can wash your own body, and I'll wash mine. Just like how they do it in this guide book," Gintoki suggested.

"How could you get that kind of guide book?"

"Apparently, it's a manga called Sket Dance. Luckily I brought this edition of JUMP with me…"

Gintoki handed Kyuubei the magazine and she read it right away. It took her a couple of minutes to read the whole chapter since she doesn't read JUMP.

"Hmm… This girl called Himeko seemed to be very careful to never let her club mate Bossun to even touch her body."

"Is that all you can say? She only does what any normal women would do at times like that."

"Her idea to bind her original body and cover its eyes are good though. But there's a problem…" Kyuubei said calmly.

"What?"

"I don't have bikinis. I only have that swimming suit I used last time. I never buy one because I don't really like clothes that show my skin too much," she explained confidently, staring dagger at Gintoki.

"Hmm… Without bikinis, you won't be able to touch your body's skin freely, huh… Well, let's just do without any then! This is a written story, so it's okay to be a little bit showy, right?" Gintoki suggested.

"I refuse. Although it is true that this is a written story, it's still a T-rated. You can't just let my body naked and touched by 'Gintoki' freely. It is not good for youngster to imagine such things," Kyuubei said while closing both of his eyes to concentrate on finding the solution. She then opened them again after a moment, "Ah. I guess I can just use that tape. We are going to take off the worn out first though."

"Ou. So I must take off this already-worn-out taping first right? Leave it to me… AGGH! That was really hurt! What's wrong with you?" Gintoki yelled in Kyuubei's voice after its owner hit her head violently.

"… After I read this guide book, I guess I can't let you touch my body at all… Give me your arms!" Kyuubei jumped onto her original body and squatted on it to seize it on the floor and bind the arms. Gintoki couldn't do anything to fight against his own well-build body. He could only yelled, "Aaaaah! Get off of me!" instead.

"You're going to break them! You're gonna break your own aaaarms!"

"—Young Master, what are you doing? The maids said your bath is re…"

"Toujo, huh? Could you please close the door back? We need some privacy you know."

"Ah! Of course Gintoki-dono…"

*BAM*

". . ."

"Is he really okay with tha…"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" He slammed the sliding door open and flied inside the dojo. It seemed like he was too confused back then when he arrived that he even do as 'Gintoki' said to close the door again. He now realized that he had just let his Young Master got touched by a silver-haired male. He could not do anything but to cry comically and beg his master, "Young master! What's the meaning of this!? Why does Young Master do that kind of activity with Gintoki-dono!? Why won't you let me do it for you instead!? I've been a humble servant of Yagyuu clan for years! This man is only a new acquaintance for Young Master and yet Young Master let him do it! I respect Gintoki-dono but I still can't forgive him because you keep it a secret from mee-AAAAARG!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Gintoki and Kyuubei kicked Toujo on his face in unison, sending him flying to the corner of the dojo.

"Really. His obsession on you is frightening."

"Gintoki. We should go to my bath quickly if you don't want any other else find out!" she said while dragging the one-eyed girl with him.

"But before that, at least release this bind first, dumbass! Oi! Do you hear me!?"

"Sssh! We need to remain calm and act normal like nothing happened, understand?"

"The host being tied by the guest is definitely not a definition of 'normal'!"

10 minutes after that, they've successfully reached Kyuubei's personal bathroom without making anyone suspicious of them and lucky for them, it was very quiet around so no one notice that 'Gintoki' walked into Yagyuu clan's next head's private bathroom casually together with the host herself. A couple of minutes after that they were in the situation they are in at the moment.

…

* * *

…

The bathroom was full of thick steam. It seemed like the water in the bath was still extremely hot that it didn't get cold even Kyuubei and Gintoki didn't come right after it was served. Kyuubei now had just finished washing her original hair with shampoo. She then showered it to clean the shampoo down.

"I'm going to put it in now, Gintoki…"

"You know, Kyuubei? If you keep starting new scene with that kind of intro, the readers will think that this is actually an adult M rated story and they eventually will sue the author for rating this story a T. You must make it clear, for example: You've just inserted my huge manly hands into the taping that covers your breasts and crotch!"

"No worries. The author has just changed it into M."

"SINCE WHEN?! And more importantly, why do you start from 'these' parts? I thought you are following the guide book! I am not mentally prepared for this, okay?" Gintoki yelled as she trying to keep away from Kyuubei hands.

"The procedure doesn't really matter, actually. I also don't fully follow this manual. I won't let you open your eye-patches! And... I'm just curious about something."

"Curious about what?"

"How big my breasts are. You see, I don't need them so I need them to be as small as they could,"she finally stopped his hands from entering the forbidden area and wash her back instead. Gintoki enjoyed this so much.

"Aaah… It sure is nice to get your back washed…"

"Hmph. I'm doing this not for you. I'm washing you because it is my body, idiot…" said he as he continued washing her back.

Kyuubei then attempted to stand so that he can move front so he could wash her thighs to toes. But suddenly, Gintoki heard something.

**thud**

". . ."

"… Umm… Kyuubei? Was that what I think it was?" she asked.

"What?"

"No. Nevermind…. I don't want to do a lemon scene at the moment."

"Ah, if this is what you mean, yeah. My crotch has been feeling funny since I was washing your hips... W—Why is this happening, Gintoki? Is it because I'm seeing my naked self that it triggered your body's natu…"

"—Stop! Stop talking! Let's just do it quick okay?" Gintoki cut in.

Kyuubei sighed and stopped talking to concentrate on his washing her legs. After he finished with them, he moved back to her behind again and said, "Now all's that left is the part that covered by the tapings."

"Ah. I see. I'll raise my arms now okay?" Gintoki said as she raised her arms and Kyuubei began the washing from behind.

_What if someone seeing us like this? It's really embarrassing to see myself hopelessly bare-naked with red rose cheeks and getting rubbed by 'Gintoki'…_

_"Stop thinking weird, Kyuubei. I can hear you, you know. And yeah they would immediately think us doing another round of 'sparring'," _Gintoki commented in her inner thoughts. Kyuubei didn't reply her with words but a grumble.

"Don't move around too much, idiot. Are you doing in order to get the eye-patches off of you?" Kyuubei gently swabbed her own breasts.

"It's not my fault! It's hella tickling! O… Ohahaha!" Gintoki trembled on her small wooden chair.

His hands are really big that they can even fully held each of her breasts in one hand. Gintoki couldn't help but to aroused a little when she felt his hands rubbing her breasts. The soap also made the friction between their skins very low and the contact much more stimulating for them. There's no way Gintoki would forget this moment.

_"Whoa! What's with this weird sensation? Are women's body always this sensitive?"_

"Yeah. I guess they are," Kyuubei replied. He then continued washing her breasts as he added, "I also learn about woman's body so I won't find any problems if someday Tae-chan and I do 'that' thing."

"Is that so? How… Thoughtful of you... A-aaahn…" Gintoki moaned as Kyuubei do his job.

"Stop making weird noises with my voice!" Kyuubei hit her own head violently.

"Blame your body for being too sensitive, dammit!" she said while tears streaming down her cheeks from both of her eyes that were covered by eye-patches.

Kyuubei continue washing. After he felt her breasts with his hands, he is now realize that Gintoki was right about her breasts are quite big. This had made him really disappointed for some reason.

"Tch. You are right... My breasts are quite big..." Kyuubei looked down, "What should I do now? Tae-chan won't like this..."

"... You don't need to worry about that, Kyuubei."

"Huh?"

"It's what's inside. I always say that what matters most for humans are their souls. You women are a special case," Gintoki tried to console Kyuubei as he looked hopeless. It's a duty for the older to make the youngster feel better. "When women are in love, they suddenly become much more attractive that it doesn't matter how their looks or how their breasts are. They won't need make-up or things like that when the time comes. People will find you appealing."

". . ." Kyuubei kept silent and listen to Gintoki.

"You loved and are loved. So you're doing just fine the way you are now... Heck you are already a beautiful woman to begin with," she remarked.

"... Gintoki... Thanks. I feel better now," he simply said.

"Hmm," she grinned.

Kyuubei took his hands off of her breasts and then said, "Okay, now I'm going to wash the lower half of your body. Are you ready, Gintoki?"

"Yes! But please do it gently!"

"Here I go…"

Then, Kyuubei exchanged his position with Gintoki since he already finished with washing his original body. Gintoki didn't find any problem because Kyuubei was unexpectedly calm about the whole thing. Unlike the heroine in the guide book they followed.

After finished washing, the leader of Yorozuya and the next head of Yagyuu clan entered the wooden bath together and took a deep breath, hold it for a second, then let it out.

"Phew. Thankfully, I asked them to extend this bath last week…"

"Mhmmmm…" Gintoki replied casually. It looked like she was exhausted after all of what happened and the relaxing warm water had made her lazy to answer his question. Watching her real face having such expression had made Kyuubei curled-in his lips.

"… Ne, Gintoki." Kyuubei suddenly spoke again after awhile.

"What?"

"When we returned to normal, let's forget this, okay?"

"STOP RIPPING OFF THAT MANGA ALREADY!"

* * *

-to be continued

* * *

A/N: This is no lie. I this chapter is a let down for me... Might update this chapter in the future to make it better. By the way, it is the truth that this fic **was still a T-rated** when Kyuubei explained that it would be bad for youngster to read mature content. I decided to turn it to M afterwards during the bath scene. I actually wanted to erase the joke, but it quite fits, so... Hehe

Next Chapter Teaser: It turned out that it is not easy for Gintoki and Kyuubei to return back to their bodies now that they find oddity of the amusement park. Can they succeed their quest? Stay tuned!

And don't forget to review this fic! Constructing Critics are very welcome! Oh, and 1 more request. Please tell me if this fic is actually fit for a T-Rated or should I keep it in M? Thank you


	4. Make Sure to Call Someone with His Honor

**Gintama / **銀魂

Originally created by Sorachi Hideaki

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. But the flow and the title of this fic!

A/N: Words in italic are their inner thoughts. Kyuubei and Gintoki will be written in italic in some situations where they had to interact with other characters.

* * *

**I'll be the Princess and You'll be the Princess**

A Fiction story by Takagi based on Gintama

* * *

Chapter 4: "Make Sure to Address Someone with His/Her Honorific Suffix to Someone You Had Just Met!"

* * *

"_Gintoki! Don't you dare touch my body with your filthy hands!"_

"_But this IS your hand! Don't make me confused! And by the way, how am I supposed to got changed if you don't allow me to use these hands?"_

Under the spell of a ghost, Kyuubei and Gintoki switched body. It had been troubling them when the situation called for private moments like using the toilet, taking a bath, etc. The woman, of course, always refused to allow the man saw or touched her body although he was the one who was in charge of moving it.

"_You are hiding something fishy! I can feel it, bastard! You are going to see my body with those perverted eyes of yours!_"

"_Ugh. This is very troublesome! It's men's nature and I can't hold it!_"

Not only they were switched, they also shared the emotions of each other. It was like their entire five senses were connected.

It's almost 10 AM but the group still hadn't left the Yagyuu state yet. The Yorozuya knew that it was the best to go to the amusement park before the sun was on top however Kyuubei's father, Yagyuu Koshinori, insisted to serve his guest by giving countless drinks and snacks. Of course this had made them (especially Kagura) happy, but they need to get out of there if they wanted to go to the amusement park. Still, Kagura didn't seem to mind eating or asking for more snacks which had made the Shimura siblings felt uneasy. Shinpachi made a sigh every time the Yato girl requested another huge bowl of _senbe_.

Aside from Kagura's insane appetite, Gintoki and Kyuubei's were also at fault for taking their time too long. They couldn't go without Gintoki if they want to get that special prize. The three were relieved as a voice they knew very well echoed in the parlor.

"Thanks for waiting guys," Gintoki said as he stepped in with Kyuubei.

"Gintoki-dono. It's been awhile," Koshinori rose to greet him. "I heard you sparred with Kyuubei in our dojo. I hope Kyuubei could learn a thing or two from you, Gintoki-dono."

_He_ answered spontaneously, "No worries, Papa. I had made sure that I…"

"_OI, ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! I'm so not calling your dad 'Papa'! It's not gentle and more importantly, he's not my dad!" _The real Gintoki quickly interfered in the mind-link they shared.

"_Y—you are right!_"

The mood was really awkward as everyone was quite shocked upon Gintoki's answer. They'd never imagine that **Gintoki **would call someone as **Papa. **Not to mention it was someone's father who was really sensitive about the way his daughter addresses him.

"Did you just call me _Papa_?"

"N—no! I was saying 'where is my Parfait'? Did you mistake it… ummm… Koshinori-dono?" Kyuubei managed to prevent her father's suspicion although Gintoki still felt that it was not really his style to call anyone with their honorific.

"Is that so… Well, your little companion had eaten it a while ago. Do you want me to order our maids to make another one?"

"That damn brat!"

"HUH? Kyuubei! What's with your language?" Her father yelled.

"_YOU STUPID! Don't make him angry if you don't want to make anyone find out about us!_" Kyuubei warned him.

"Apologize, Papa-ue. But you misheard it. I would never spoke in bad language. It will be a disgrace to Yagyuu family." Gintoki somehow managed to nail the Yagyuu princess which had brought her into amazement.

"I see… Then why did you yell back there?"

"I was just too hectic about the manga I read last night…"

"WAIT A SEEEEC!" Shinpachi suddenly rose from the tatami. As a genuine tsukkomist, he could not just sit back and didn't say anything in this awkward scene. There's an urge from the inside that made him shouted like that. "There's no way Kyuubei-san would read mangas! She's too diligent and hard-working to consider reading mangas! She'd rather train 'til drop than reading some fiction stories! What happened to you…"

He gulped before he realized something, "… Co—could it be!"

"T—that's right Shinpachi-kun…" _She_ turned her head away, blushing. "Actually, I really like reading manga."

"WHAAT?!" The whole audiences were dumbfounded.

"_What are you talking about, idiot!?_"

"If you think that I could live this life without manga, then you are wrong. I always read manga before training in the dojo. I also always read JUMP before I sleep or when I'm using the toilet," _she_ explained.

"_Y-you are destroying my image here, Gintoki!_"

_Kyuubei_ kept speaking despite him being scolded by the body's original owner; Gintoki seemed to enjoy this, "I am afraid if Papa-ue find out, he will scold me every day due-to this inappropriate deeds, so I always keep it a secret from everyone…"

Watching his only daughter making such sad face had made Koshinori feel bad. "You stupid… It's alright to read manga. It is what men do!"

"_HE FELL FOR IT!?_"

Kyuubei could not believe that Gintoki could fool her father so easily. She now thought that Gintoki was a good actor, great enough to get into a nominee of stupidest comedy movie actor.

Suddenly, Kagura let out a very loud burp. It was really loud that it had made a strong wind enough to blow off Shinpachi's glasses to the exit door. It should have hit _Gintoki _if Kyuubei didn't react quickly to avoid it.

"Ah! I'm sorry Shinpachi!" Kagura stood.

"Geez, Kagura. You should control your… HEY! I AM HERE!" He yelled at the orange-haired girl who was now picking his glasses and asking for its forgiveness.

"Now, now everyone… Have you forgotten why we came here?" Otae, who had been in silence since the duo made their appearance, stood up and approached her companions.

"Ah. Yes, Ane-ue. Koshinori-san. We'll be taking our leave," Shinpachi bowed after he got his glasses back. He then stepped down from the wooden corridor to put his feet on his sandals again, followed by his older sister and Kagura.

_Gintoki_ was still standing at the mouth of the parlor with _Kyuubei _and Koshinori.

"Well then, Pa- ahem. Koshinori-dono. We will also take our leave."

"Ah, yes."

"I will be borrowing Kyuubei until 7 PM. So don't bother sending your men to find us."

"_BORROWING? And what do you think you are saying?" _Gintoki commented in the mind-link.

"_But Toujo will be a hurdle for us if we are about to do the ghost's request! He would stick around us!_"

Koshinori was a little bit flushed here. As a man who desired to live a celebrity life, he actually learned it through watching TV. There's one time that he watched this romantic TV show about a boy asking for his girlfriend's father's permission to ask her out. He couldn't help but to follow the father on that TV show as a reference to his answer.

"A—alright. But you must take a good care of our Kyuubei, Gintoki-dono. Otherwise…" He made a very scary face, looked up to dagger a glance towards _Gintoki, _"You are dead."

"_Uuh… Kyuubei? I'm not going to promise anything here, okay?"_

"Understood," _he _nodded. "I would protect her from any men who approach her!"

Gintoki felt betrayed. It seemed like Kyuubei was also made to watch the very same show by her father, hence the related answer.

After waving a good bye with Kyuubei's father, they now walked away from the Yagyuu state's main building and went to the gate together with the other three who had been waiting for them. Kyuubei warned Gintoki not to go too far from her all day this day. She understood that Gintoki was a natural pervert in the heart and thus she afraid his perversion would soar sometime which of course would make her body in nasty danger. Of course she could just beat him to pulp afterwards in case it happened, but it would be weird if she hurt her own body.

* * *

…

The group had taken a bus and an hour later, they were already at the amusement park. Under the clear blue sky, it was already crowded at the entrance throughout the park. There were so many people in front of the gate, chattering with their friends or family happily. They could hear the theme music of the amusement park, the sound of a roller coaster with people's scream just from there. This had made all Yorozuya members and the girls smiled. They felt an urge, wondering to try that ride together; a feeling that someone normally felt when he/she witnessed the very same scene.

They could easily find silver-haired men as it dominated the population of the park, much to Shinpachi's tsukkomi.

"WHAT IS THIIIS!? SO MANY SILVER-HAIRED MEN! It's like everyone desperately try to get the bonuses!"

"Gin-chan, welcome home! You must have missed your home-planet!"

"_THIS IS MY PLANET!" _Gintoki mentally said.

They had to go into the park fast if they didn't want to spend too much time on queuing for the rides later. They were now queuing to buy the ticket. The customers had to put their money into a machine to get their tickets. The Yorozuya could see that there was also other machine before that money machine to check every customer who claimed that they were going with a silver-haired man. It made sure that those who would get the discount were only of those with **natural** silver-hair. Many people had failed to trick the ticket counter checker. Of course the group was confident because they were going with the silver-haired _Gintoki._

"Oooi, Yorozuya," suddenly an old man called them from an empty ticket counter.

"Hiraga-san!"

"Come here, Yorozuya! You can get your ticket here! Don't worry!"

They had just come and the queue was still a long way. They got no reason not to go to the ticket counter.

"Geezer… What are you doing here?" _Kyuubei_ asked.

"KYUUBEI-SAN? Why are you suddenly so rude towards someone you had just met?"

Gintokiwas scolded mentally by Kyuubei afterwards.

"Who are you? You should not hang out with these guys if you don't want your brain screwed," Hiraga said.

"It matters not, does it? What are you doing here, old man?" _Gintoki _intervened before _Kyuubei_ spoke another word that might humiliate Yagyuu clan's image.

"This is my amusement park. I made all of those rides."

The Yorozuya was surprised, "OOH! That's amazing, Hiragi-san!"

"That's our old geezer!"

"I'm amazed! Does that mean we will get an extra acquaintance discount!?" _Kyuubei_ asked eagerly, resulting another scolding in the mind-link.

"We had just met you know…" The old man answered. "Well, you know that I would give you a discount and bonuses if you bring a silver-haired man with you, right?"

"Fine then…" _She _sighed in disappointment.

They got the ticket after they paid the money to Hiragi. The old man said that they could exchange their special tickets for other bonuses at a counter somewhere in the theme park. As they entered the gate excitedly, they opened their eyes as wide as they could. They could see a sea of people; walking, chattering, eating, queuing for rides all in happy face. There's not a single sad person there.

It was the first time ever for the Yorozuya and Otae and Kyuubei as well, to come to an amusement park. They believe such place was only existed on TV but here they were today, standing together at a 'wonderland'.

Gintoki, whose mind was linked with Kyuubei at the moment, could feel happiness flowing from Kyuubei's side. Because of this, the link space in his mind was very bright, far from the usual normal condition.

"Hey, Shinpachi. Kagura. Let's try that ride!" _Kyuubei_ overzealously persuade them. Shinpachi felt that this Kyuubei was a little bit out of place, but he didn't really care about it because he thought that it was normal for anyone to suddenly change at a theme park.

"Let's go, Kyuu-chan!"

However, _she _finally realized something really important.

"Huh? Wait… Where's Kyuu—ahem… Gintoki?"

"Huh? Ane-ue isn't here either… maybe they were finding the exchange bonus booth?" Shinpachi answered.

"Uuugh… He took away Anego from us. Why would Anego wanted to go with him? What's so good about that good for nothing man? It's not like he got more salary than me!" Kagura commented.

"… Wait…"

_Kyuubei_ concentrated to his mind, trying to send _Gintoki _atelepathy via the mind-link. It was like saying something in her mind, but with more efforts. _She_ began to hear something and was able to locate their position.

* * *

Meanwhile away from them, _Gintoki _waswalking with Otae.

"Gin-san… Where are the others?"

"Ah, now that you mentioned it. Seems like it is just the two of us, Tae-chan…"

"Tae-chan?"

"U—UGH!"

_This is bad, if she found out if Gintoki and I switched bodies, we could not go back to our bodies!_

"Why did you call me like that? This is not like you, Gin-san…"

"Aaah! There's nothing behind it, you see. It's up to me on how I call anyone! I even called Kyuubei's father 'Papa' before! You heard it too, didn't you Tae…"

Otae was only stared at _him _but it was enough to make _him _stop speaking_._ She had a feeling that _Gintoki _was not like usual. _He_ was more delicate (especially towards her) and gentle. _He_ did not pick his nose or ears. _He_ addressed Kyuubei's dad with his honorific. _He_ called her Tae-chan, something that had only been done by someone who really cared about her.

She then threw away her head from _him._

"I—It's alright, Gin-san."

"What?"

"You can call me that way if you want…" She said, blushing.

"_W—why is she blushing!? Did I miss something that could make that Gorilla woman blush!? Did Kyuubei say something to her with my body? She is hitting on her, doesn't she!? _" Gintoki, who had been spying on them from afar with Kagura and Shinpachi, shouted in the mind-link space.

Unlike Kagura who was still paying attention on eating her takoyaki, Shinpachi was also looking at his older sister and noticed her blush on her cheeks and a very delightful smile. Shinpachi felt that he should be happy seeing her smile. However he felt something dark in his heart.

"Kyuubei-san… Those two… They can't be dating right?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**A/N: Hello, it's been awhile everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing this small fic! I don't see many Kyuubei fic in this fandom which made me disappointed. So I added this fic in the name of Kyuu-chan fans! It seems like there will be a bit a GintokixOtae fic depending on how you read it but it's alright, isn't it? **

**Thanks again for reading and please review! **

**P.S.: I AM SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH. Still learning here =.=**

**And I am deeply sorry too if you feel that this chapter is somehow more boring than the previous chapters.**


End file.
